


His laugh(a secret crush)

by salem_the_sail_boat



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was his laugh that made him happy<br/>it was his laugh that gave him feeling<br/>it was his laugh that gave him hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	His laugh(a secret crush)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfiction and i am so at beginners level, so if there is any kind of spelling error or something else, please forgive me!!! This is not also not that serious-Salem  
> also, italics is sort of mark's thoughts.  
> enjoy!

**His laugh**

It all started on a Tuesday with a skype call... from  _Sean... what was that supposed to mean?_ mark had thought. he had just woken up from his slumber and as going to check his things. he answered anyways.  _  
_

"HEY MARKIMOO!!!!"

"wow jack, and same to you too. how have you been?"

jack had chuckled and it made mark's heart do a funny thing.

' _it was his laugh that made him happy'_

 _"_ well i must say mark, that bed head rather be cute on ye, hehehehheeee"

"thanks....jack" with now a blooming blush on his face. it had been clear that jack had pulled an all-nighter playing games and editing videos.

' _it was his laugh that gave him feeling'_

Mark had now noticed that jack wasn't where he was regularly recording, he looked like he was outside.

"so jack, are you sleepwalking or are you actually heading somewhere?" his blush not going away

jack laughs even harder which makes mark's happy meter going off the charts.

' _it was his laugh that gave him hope'_

" no sleeping for jack! anyways, you should open ye door there's a suprise from me" jack had offered. Of course mark would take the offer. jack said he would talk to him after mark discovered the gift. 

before he did anything, he fixed his hair and dressed into some decent clothes in case jack had pranked him by sending fangirls to his door.

once mark had opened the door, it wasn't a fangirl.

it was  _Jack._

oh boy.

it was a suprise from jack.

it certainly was.

"Mark? are you paying attention? Why are you drooling? Oh, you must like what you see~"

"so, are ye gonna invite me in? or do you wanna kiss me n--"

Mark wasn't a patient guy. he had kissed jack. he had waited long enough.

they had only separated because they had ran out of breath

"i am so keeping you" mark embraced jack in a bear hug and stayed there for a while.

"i love you?" jack hoping that his friendship between could be turned into something more

"I love you too. So much."


End file.
